Black Magic
by WindRider1
Summary: Everything is finally going perfect for Suze, but a stranger comes with a warning and Suze gets thrown into a world of darkness(not literally) that she might never escape from.
1. Daydreams and Cheese

Hio! I don't own Jesse or Suze. If I did I would have Jesse tied to a chair so he couldn't escape. This is my first fanfic, so be nice! By the way, if you review I'll give you a hug.  
  
Black Magic  
  
Chapter One: Daydreams and Cheese  
  
It's a beautiful day in Carmel, California. Okay, so maybe it's a bit foggy, but that will burn off by lunchtime. Anyway, it's better than the choking smog that my native homeland of New York City is infamous for.  
  
I opened my big windows that overlook the ocean. Nothing was going to ruin my day today, nothing. No vengeful ghosts were going to bother me, Paul Slater wasn't going to flirt with me or try to kill my boyfriend, Dopey and Sleepy were not going to be...well... themselves, and for once no one was going to try to kill me. Wow, my plan keeps getting better and better. Hey, maybe if I was really lucky Jesse(my sorta kinda boyfriend who sorta kinda doesn't know how much I sorta kinda love him. I mean he sorta kinda knows but he doesn't know. Ah the logic of a lovesick girl. Okay so maybe he's sorta kinda dead, but that does mean I can't love him.)might come visit me from the rectory and give me a hug and confess his undying love for me and then ask me to marry him and then. Okay Susannah, breath. Your imagination is running away with you... again... not that that is a bad thing...  
  
While I was dreaming longingly about his sexy eyes and abs and...(actually I don't think there is a part of him that isn't sexy) when the object of my affection materialized in front of me.  
  
"Um, Susannah, "said the dudliest voice on the face of the Earth, "are you well?"  
  
"Yeah, of course I stuttered, "I was just...day dreaming." Okay Suze, don't drool, don't drool.  
  
"About what?" he questioned.  
  
I froze in my tracks. "Um, nothing, just... um... cheese!"  
  
"Cheese?" he repeated in a puzzled voice.  
  
"Yeah, cheese." I said rapidly. "It's all moist and, um, orange! Don't you ever just randomly think about cheese?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay...well...you should. It's very fascinating. It's good for you and is a dairy product and..."  
  
"You are quite garrulous." Said Jesse with a smile that mad me melt like butter... or cheese in a microwave.  
  
"Huh?" I asked stupidly. Why did he have to be like Doc and use so many big words, but hey, at least he wasn't speaking Spanish.  
  
"Never mind," he smiled again, then leaned of and kissed me.  
  
My first thought: Oh My God! Yay! I know, I'm such a deep descriptive person. But, I'm sorry to say, just as I started to kiss him back we were interrupted.  
  
"Well, well," drawled a voice from the window, "I'm sorry to interrupt the saliva exchange, but I need to talk to you."  
  
............................................................................ .................................................................... Who is it? I'll give you a hint: it isn't Paul. By the way, I am queen of the rabid, carnivorous, man-eating sheep. If you don't review, I'll rip off your mattress tag! Baaaaaaaaaaaaa! 


	2. A Warning of Doom

Before Chapter and Previous Chapter Points:  
  
1) I've said it before and I'll say it again. Jesse is so hot! Wait, wasn't I supposed to say something else? Oh yeah. If I owned Suze I'd make her stop being a girlie girl, if I owned Jesse I'd hug him for all eternity, and if I owned Paul I'd kick his arse and tell him to get his own girlfriend. Unfortunately, I don't own anything from the Mediator, but I can still hope. *sigh*  
  
2) I know that kiss was kinda sudden, but since the kiss in the grave yard Jesse might feel a bit more open about his feelings for Suze.  
  
3) Thank for the reviews! They rock! I feel so special!  
  
4) Garrulous means talkative, in case you didn't know.  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
A Warning of Doom  
  
"Well, well," drawled a voice from the window, "I'm sorry to interrupt the saliva exchange, but I need to talk to you."  
  
My first thought: Paul! That's it! He is dead and is getting a one way ticket to a place where a mediator can't get him back! Just to let you know (incase you couldn't tell), I was mad. Nobody interrupts Jesse and I while snogging and gets away with it! He has only kissed me twice, well now twice and a half. It's a rare endangered species of Kodak moments; you can't just stop it because you feel like it! That is, unless you want my foot up your arse.  
  
Jesse and I broke apart. Jesse blushing an amusing shade of scarlet, me getting ready to pull off something that Paul might need to have children (mini Pauls...AHH!). To my shock it wasn't Paul that looked at me from the corner of my room near the window seat. It was a woman and Paul, unless I'm quite mistaken, isn't a woman. She had raven hair and smoky tendrils of fog curled their way around her black leather clad body. She could have been any gothic college kid that does drugs on street corners, but what set her apart was a light scrawl of Arabic looking script tattooed on her cheekbone, right under riveting electric blue eyes, which looked both innocent and deadly at the same time. And Dopey thought I was in a gang?  
  
"It's not polite stare," she said pointedly, glaring at me with her unnerving gaze. She shifted so and I could see a large and pointy knife sheathed at her belt. Jesse glared with what I hoped was some feeling protection for me and started walking towards her. He didn't creep or try to be silent because he was dead, not many people can hear or see dead people. Just as he was in front of her, he reached down to draw the blade. To my complete and utter shock she looked up straight into his eyes, grabbed his throat, lifted up what must have been 180 pounds of guy, held him up against my bedroom wall and said, "I see you." But that wasn't what scared me most, it was that she could see and touch Jesse. Only mediators could do that. There were more of us? Man, California was absolutely crawling with them. You think that they could help me with the ghostly workload, but no. Honestly, does anyone understand how much effort I putt into a non-paying job.  
  
She glared at Jesse one last time and let him fall, now unconscious, to the ground. Then she turned and looked at me. "You are in danger. Paul Slater is going to exorcise DeSiva and take you for his own. He is driven mad by jealousy and will do anything to achieve his own goals."  
  
I heard myself replying even though I was terrified of the strange woman who just knocked out my boyfriend, "We've dealt with Paul before; we'll deal with him again."  
  
"You don't understand, this time he has help," she said, peering into my confused eyes, "he has allied himself with a greater power."  
  
"Like what," I asked, still confused.  
  
"That is not for me to say," she replied in a cryptic tone, "it will all become clear to you in time."  
  
"Oh, yeah, thanks for the really descriptive answer."  
  
"Here," she said, taking out a marble sized black stone that was so dark, it seemed to absorb all light, and handed it to me, "If you call me when in need, I will help you." Then she actually began to fade before my very eyes. It felt like I was in was in some Sci-Fi Channel movie that only got a quarter of a star.  
  
"Wait!" I called, "Who are you." Yup, totally Sci-Fi Channel or Soaps.  
  
She smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes, "Rowan," she said, still fading from view, like fog that burned off when the sun came out, "the demon-killer." Then she was gone, only little wisps of smoke remained where she once stood.  
  
Jesse woke up after she had vanished, rubbing his neck and looking around. "What was that Susannah?"  
  
"I don't know," I said, looking at the small black stone in my hand, "I don't know."  
................................................................. Yay! Chapter 2 done. I told you it wasn't Paul by the window. Now let go through this again (with some modification). Please review, for I am Queen of the carnivorous, man-eating, kilt wearing, bagpipe playing sheep! If you don't do as I ask, they will come rip of your mattress tag AND break your eardrums with traditional Scottish bagpipe music. Once my sheep mutinied and trust me, they suck at the bagpipe. So review please! 


	3. Domestic Strangeness and Paul

Guess who's back, back again, sheep queen's back, tell a friend!  
  
I've said it before and I'll say it again. Jesse is so hot! Wait, wasn't I supposed to say something else? Oh yeah. If I owned Suze I'd make her stop being a girlie girl, if I owned Jesse I'd hug him for all eternity, and if I owned Paul I'd kick his arse and tell him to get his own girlfriend. Unfortunately, I don't own anything from the Mediator, but I can still hope. *sigh*  
  
Thank you all for reviews! They are so beautiful!*sniffle*  
  
I'm sorry I haven't updated, but I've been really busy because my dumbass teachers don't realize that their students are supposed to have lives!  
  
And now on with the chapter!  
  
Chapter Three;  
  
Domestic Strangeness and Paul  
Oh...k, well that was weird. A strange and I mean strange, leather clad chick just materialized into my bedroom, beat up my boyfriend (ok wishful thinking, the boyfriend part, not the beating part), prophesized doom, gave me a black swirly rock, and told me she was a demonslayer. No wonder my brain has short circuited. I don't know what to think, hell, I don't even know how to think. Either Rowan is telling the truth or she has watch way to many episodes of Buffy.  
  
Wait, hold on... if she is a demonslayer and she is going after Paul then that would make him a... demon? NO WAY!!! He may be an arse, but does that make him a creature of evil?...Yup definitely and it would explain a lot about that guy...  
  
"Suze!" yelled an extremely loud voice belonging to Dopey, the dumbest Ackerman boy, "Dinner! Now!" Honestly, he couldn't just act like a normal person and just calmly walk up the stairs and tell me that I have to come downstairs for Andy's meal ritual. I mean, will all the yelling he does between domestic screeches, football chants and watching Hellraiser 3, he's gonna rupture his vocal chords.  
  
Looking up I saw Jesse sitting in his usual spot, the window seat, absentmindedly petting Spike, our ugly cat who hates me, and staring into space. "Um Jesse, I have to go down to eat dinner. I'll be back in a little bit... Are u sure you're ok because you look kind of...um...dead."  
  
He looked up at me as though I was crazy and talking to me was like explaining something to a 3 year old. "Susannah, I am dead."  
  
Great job Suze. Way to make the guy fall in love with you. Remind him that he was murdered by his hoopskirt-wearing ex-fiancé and her less-than- spiffie, but rich new husband in this very room. Like I said, great job Suze. "Right... I meant dead as in like dazed."  
  
"Very well querida," he said, no emotion present in his now monotone voice."  
  
"K, I'll...um...see you after dinner?" Yeah Suze, very smooth.  
  
"I'll be here."  
  
"K...um bye." And I ran out of the door as fast as I could without tripping over my own feet. When it comes to keeping cool around Jesse and hot guys in general, yeah I completely suck. I ran down the stairs, checking the clock. God I'm late; Andy's gonna kill me!  
  
********JESSE'S POINT OF VIEW*******  
  
"Poor querida," I say to Spike," so much pressure on her shoulders. I can't add to it by telling her how much I love her. I mean, only her and Father Dominic can actually see me. We have no future together. What do you think Spike?"  
  
*Purr!*  
  
"Well you always were the optimistic one." Then, unexpectedly and out of no where, came a gigantic, muscly ghost that looked like what they now call a biker. "Susannah is down stairs eating, but if you wait hear I'm sure..."  
The rest of my polite reply was cut off by a bit of impoliteness. The man lifted me by the throat and growled, "Sorry pretty boy, but the master wanted to see you."  
  
This seems to be happening a lot today, I thought, as I spiraled into darkness...  
  
When I finally woke up, I was chained to a rather unpleasant wall in an unplesanter looking medieval-like dungeon. And then Paul Slater's face loomed out of the darkness.  
  
"Well," he said with a sneer, "hello Jesse."  
Cliffie! MUAH HA HA! Review! Please! 


	4. We Got BIG Problems

Okay this is kinda short, but I just thought I would explain what's going on with Jesse while he is in Paul's evil clutches MUAH HA HA!!!! *ahem * right I'm sorry It keeps taking me so long to update I will try harder in the future.  
  
By the way FanFiction.net should have a 1-800-Where-R-You (it's another series by Jenny Carroll) section. If anyone knows a place on the internet where they got them, let me know.  
  
I've said it before and I'll say it again. Jesse is so hot! Wait, wasn't I supposed to say something else? Oh yeah. If I owned Suze I'd make her stop being a girlie girl, if I owned Jesse I'd hug him for all eternity, and if I owned Paul I'd kick his arse and tell him to get his own girlfriend. Unfortunately, I don't own anything from the Mediator, but I can still hope. *sigh*  
Thank u to all who reviewed. U guys make me feel all warm and spiffie inside!!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
We Got BIG Problems  
*Previous, Still in Jesse's Point of View*  
  
When I finally woke up, I was chained to a rather unpleasant wall in an unplesanter looking medieval-like dungeon. And then Paul Slater's face loomed out of the darkness.  
  
"Well," he said with a sneer, "hello Jesse."  
  
"Slater," I growled, shaking the chains that shackled me to the wall, my dead fingers itching to rap around his throat, "I am going to kill you."  
  
"Well I knew you were stupid, that's obvious since you thought your relationship(which he spat out like poison, his voice full of malice) with Suze would work, but I didn't know you were that stupid. Do you honestly think your going to get free? Your chained to a freakin (only he didn't say freakin) wall in my dungeon. I rather torture you for all eternity then let you go. No Jesse, you are the object of my revenge.  
  
Nombre de Dios, he is such an idiot, "Paul, I'm already dead; there isn't too much that you can do too hurt me."  
  
"Oh really," he drawled. Suddenly his eyes went a demonic red...wait... demonic? *Flashback to a barely conscious moment: "My name is Rowan, the demonslayer."* Okay, demonslayer after Paul. The only reason that a demonslayer would go after Paul would be if he was a... demon. Nombre de Dios! (No that's not good enough for this, how about...) CRAP!!(much better).  
  
"So now you begin to understand," Paul continued. "I made a bargain with a demon: your damnation and Suze...for my soul. I think I got the better half of the deal. Plus, now I have all sorts of useful gifts." A blinding light, like the flash of a million cameras, pierced the air. When the dots cleared from my vision, a new figure was standing next to Paul; it was... Susannah. No it wasn't Susannah; the girl looked like her, only with Paul red eyes. "It not her," Slater said, stroking her cheek, "but it will be soon."  
  
And then he kissed her.  
  
NOMBRE DE DIOS! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!!!!!! Okay, calm down Jesse. It's not Susannah, it's not Susannah, it's not Susannah, he is just trying to get under your skin. It's not Susannah, it's not Susannah, it's not Susannah, it's not...okay why is Paul kissing her so hard? "HEY!!! DON'T PUT YOUR HAND THERE!! SLATER!!!!!!!!!!"  
************************************************  
  
Fun!!!! So what ya think? Oh well lets go through the drill again, shall we?:  
  
Please review, for I am Queen of the carnivorous, man-eating, kilt wearing, bagpipe playing sheep! If you don't do as I ask, they will come rip of your mattress tag AND break your eardrums with traditional Scottish bagpipe music. Once my sheep mutinied and trust me, they suck at the bagpipe. So review please! 


	5. Trying Not to Think

I've said it before and I'll say it again. Jesse is so hot! Wait, wasn't I supposed to say something else? Oh yeah. If I owned Suze I'd make her stop being a girlie girl, if I owned Jesse I'd hug him for all eternity, and if I owned Paul I'd kick his arse and tell him to get his own girlfriend. Unfortunately, I don't own anything from the Mediator, but I can still hope. *sigh*  
  
Hey I was thinking maybe we could put 1-800-Where-R-You fics in this section, since they are both Jenny Carroll.  
  
Life sux.*sigh* Yup that about sums it up.  
  
This is a link chapter, nothing extremely critical happens, but I need to put it in here to keep things running smoothly.  
  
Thank you reviewers, I love you all and give you endless cyber hugs.  
Thanks especially to Joy for putting up with my endless babble about  
my fic and James Marsden in French class.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Trying Not to Think  
  
Argh! Finally! After an hour and a half of watching Dopey and Sleepy inhale and regurgitate their tacos with cheese sauce, I am so ready to puke. God, they eat like llamas, complete with open mouths and lots of spit. One word: Eww.  
  
I yank open my bedroom door and start, "Hi Jesse, sorry that you had to wait so long, but we had to have another long Ackerman-Simon family... Jesse?" He wasn't there.  
  
Huh?  
  
How rude. Honestly you think that when you tell a guy to stay put, he'd stay put. Wait, what am I talking about? Since when has a guy ever done what you want him to? Um...no times that I can think of. But I mean this is Jesse I'm talking about, Mr. I-will-uphold-my-honor-at-all-costs. He normally keeps his promises. Maybe he is still mad at me for calling him dead. Jerk.  
  
Okay, not worrying about it. If he wants to be a butt and ignore me, that's his problem. I'm not even going to think about it. Okay...maybe I am. No! Bad Suze! Go to sleep! No thinking!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
I didn't sleep. I tried to, I really did, but I just couldn't help it, the thinking I mean. I hate it when he's mad at me, it completely sucks. I wonder where he is right now.(A.N.:and here's Jesse now! "Slater! If you don't get your tongue out of her mouth right now I'll..." and now back to Suze!) Oh well, back to attempting to lose consciousness and not thinking.  
  
*Flashback: "Paul is going to try to exorcise Jesse." Freaky.*  
  
Okay whoah. I now know three things:  
  
I'm schizo. I know where Jesse is. Paul is so dead... as soon as I figure out how to use this stupid rock Rowan gave me.  
  
Nope, banging it against my bedpost is so not working.  
  
"You do realize that that is an ancient artifact?" said Rowan from  
behind me.  
  
.........  
  
Another chapter. Please review. tired... 


	6. Authors Note

A/N: I am so sorry! I can't update for awhile because I'm grounded and my parents are up my butt about my Science grade. My parents said I could just post a note up on good old fanfics.net. : ( So I guess you will have to wait to hear what happens to Suze and Co. MUAH HA HA!!!!!! I have the next couple chapters in my math notebook; Goddess knows that I need SOMETHING to do in that class! Honestly, Mr. don't-ask-me-questions- even-though-thats-what-I'm-here-for is teaching us how to find area AND WE ARE IN FREAKN(only I don't say freakn) 8TH GRADE. I don't know bout every one else, but in the good old Chicago Math Program we learned to multiply in what, 2nd grade? Ok enough ranting... I will update as soon as I can. Thanks to my reviewers, I love you guys! You make me feel loved in a fuzzy kind of way...  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!RUN!!!!!RUN AWAY!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!DAMN THAT FURY BIKINI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
